


1. "Well, what can I say? I'm a badass."

by octobersmog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Please be gentle, oOf very cheesy and sloppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Well, what can I say? I'm a badass."Requested by Anonymous on my Tumblr.





	1. "Well, what can I say? I'm a badass."

**Author's Note:**

> welp this is the first thing I've written in a while and i honestly don't know how to feel about it.

There was only a handful of times Jesse McCree had been well and truly scared. He just wasn't a particularly nervous or scared guy, never had been. 

So, what changed?

You'd managed to get yourself shot.

The two of you had been trainees together and had been practically attached at the hip ever since, much to the annoyance of Reyes. Jesse had never denied that you were attractive, and neither had you denied that he wasn't bad to look at, yet there had never been anything there. If he were being completely honest, Jesse had been in love with you for years, but he'd never known for sure if you felt the same. He hadn't wanted to tell you, just in case you didn't, and didn't want to ruin your friendship. That was the way it had been for years. 

It had just been a casual mission; well, at least for you and Jesse. You'd both joked your way around the hale of gunfire, until you'd run off to help a trainee trapped in a corner. Jesse hadn't been all that worried, you'd proven that you were more than capable of handling yourself. 

Then he'd heard the trainee screaming for a medic.

He'd found you lying in a pool of your own blood, leaking out from beneath your hands where you'd put pressure on the wound. 

By the time the medic had arrived, he was in a full-blown panic, screaming at them to help you. There hadn't been much the medic could do; you needed Mercy. Jesse was running with you in his arms as soon as the words left the medic's lips.

He hadn't been allowed to be in the room while Mercy worked on you, instead resigned to sitting outside the door. That was where he'd been for the last few hours, trying to keep himself calm while you were inside, possibly dying.

His whole body was stiff by the time the door finally opened and Angela stepped out. Before she had a chance to even open her mouth, Jesse had jumped to his feet and rushed inside the room.

You were lying in the bed, deathly pale, wires going in and out of your body, machines beeping. Jesse stood stock still, eyes widening as he took it all in.

"They are stable for now." Angela came up behind him, laying a hand on his arm. 

"I coulda been there, Angie. Coulda stopped it."

"Don't blame yourself, Jesse," she soothed, patting his shoulder gently. "I'll be back soon to check on them."

The door clicked softly shut behind her. He sat down heavily in the chair next to the bed, grasping your limp hand in his own. You'd lost a lot of blood, his shirt had been slick with it as he'd carried you to the dropship. 

He wanted to say something. That he loved you, that he couldn't live without you, that he should be the one lying in the infirmary. Just something. Anything. But he couldn't bring himself to, not without choking on the tears sliding down his cheeks. That was how Angela had found him a few minutes later.

*

Three days. 

Three days Jesse had sat with you, silently holding your hand. Angela and Gabriel hadn't managed to get him to leave you for more than thirty seconds. Angela said you'd been at death's door when you'd arrived at the infirmary, and that you were stable; it was just a waiting game. She hadn't had the heart to tell him that there was a chance you might not wake up.

Gabriel had dropped in a few times, mainly to drop off food for Jesse. He didn't stay long. Though he'd never admit it, he had a soft spot for you, and the idea that you might not survive had made him furious. He'd already seen to it that the bastard who shot you had been tracked down and given a slow death. Jesse had barely registered his words. He didn't care about who shot you, all he cared about was you.

His head was bent, gently rubbing his thumb over your hand. 

"He's dead, ya know," His voice cracked, nearly giving out. "Reyes had it done real slow. Didn't take much. Ya nearly did him in on your own."

"Well, what can I say? I'm a badass."

His head snapped up. You eyes were cracked open slightly, your mouth pulled into a weak smile, fingers rubbing gently on his hand.

"Y-Y/N, I need ta go get Angie, stay awake, sta-" 

"Shh." You looked down at your entwined hands. "You really think I'd leave you all alone? They're gonna have to try harder than that." 

You voice was barely more than a whisper. Jesse looked down at you, at the drowsy smile on your face. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

"Y/N, I-I need to tell you somethin'," he stammered, his voice cracking a little as happy tears poured down his cheeks. "I was gonna tell ya after the mission, but then- then-" He broke off, swallowing. "I love you. I love you so much, and I thought I was gonna lose you." Even more tears poured down his cheeks.

You slowly raised your hand and started to gingerly wipe away them away.

"I was going to tell you as well," you said, a few tears slipping down your own cheeks. "I waited for months. I thought I'd ruin it all."

Jesse smiled through his tears. "You couldn't ruin anythin'. Not even if you tried."

Your smile widened, eyes shining with tears. "I love you, Jesse McCree, and some asshole with a gun isn't going to take me away from you."


End file.
